Ginny and Hermione's Time Turner
by G. Rendeise
Summary: *starts off as G* Hermione lets Ginny see her Time Turner, and Ginny goes back into time! Someone falls for her, but who?


A/N: This is my first fanfic..no flaming me, okay? I own the plot, and Alexandria  
Teroisins. The rest of the characters belong to the fantastic J.K Rowling. Please  
R/R.  
  
Hermione sat on the train, fiddling with her Time Turner once again. She was  
entering her 7th year with Harry and Ron. She sighed, and glanced around the   
compartment. "Why isn't Harry and Ron here?" Hermione said in a unusual tone.  
A knock on the compartment door was heard, and Hermione stuffed her Time   
Turner in her robes. "Come in." In walked Ginny Weasley, her red flaming hair  
now much longer and her eyes were more brown. "Hi, Hermione." "Hello Ginny."   
Ginny walked over to a seat, and sat down. Ginny then looked at Hermione's robes,   
seeing a small goldenchain sticking out. "Herm? What's that?!?" She pointed at the   
golden chainand Hermione gave a small squeal.  
  
"This? Y-y-our talking ab-bout this?" Her voice was high and sort of squeaky.  
"Yeah..wait. Is that a Time Turner??" Ginny asked with interest. "Let me see it,  
please??" She asked, holding out her hand. Hermione's hands were on the   
chain, nervous as ever. "Okay..be careful Ginny!" She took the chain off of her   
neck, and biting her bottom lip as she handed the Time Turner to Ginny.   
Hermione's glossy brown eyes glimmered as she watched Ginny handle her  
Time Turner with care. Ginny's fingers were on the knob that turned back in time  
when the train took a sudden turn, and Ginny's hand slipped. The knob turned,  
the knob spinned back many, many times. Ginny closed her eyes, and hung on  
to the Time Turner as tight as she could.  
  
She was going back into time, was all she could think about. She was too sick  
to open her eyes, and she was just plainly scared. She was only 16, a 6th year.  
Suddenly, the blasts of wind suddenly began to slow down to a small breeze.  
Then, it stopped. Her hearing began to come back, and so did her sight. She   
hoped to her Hermione's voice, but instead, she heard a voice that she hadn't  
before.   
  
"We can't do that!!" said a boy's voice. Ginny's hearing was sharping very rapidly  
and she strained to hear more. "Who said we can't do that, Wormtail? We've  
done everything else!" said another boy's voice, which seemed more relaxed.  
Ginny opened her eyes, and she saw a couple of boys outside the compartment  
window. They opened the compartment door, and continued talking.   
"Padfoot's right. Let's do this. It sounds really fun." said one of the boys, who  
looked a lot like Harry. Same hair, same glasses, but Ginny couldn't find a scar  
on his forehead. -He can't be Harry. If was, he would be with Ron, not with   
these other boys..- Ginny's mind was done being confused. She spoke out to   
the boys. "Um..hello?" The boys froze, and stared at Ginny. One of the boys,  
who had sandy-colored hair stepped forward. "Did you hear what we were just  
talking about?!?" He said, his face inches away from Ginny's.  
  
"No! I swear, I didn't!" Ginny's hands were sweating now, and she was really  
worried. She had no clue where she was, and the only thing she really knew  
was that she was on the Hogwarts Express. Her face was pale, and her   
freckles seemed to be a lot paler also. The sandy-haired boy stood up, and   
smiled. "Good. May I introduce myself? I'm Remus Lupin." He held out a  
hand. Ginny took his hand, and gave it one shake. She glanced at the others.  
A sort of pudgy boy stepped forward. "Peter Pettigrew." He didn't hold a hand  
out, he seemed as scared as Ginny was.   
  
The other two tried to get into the compartment at the same time, but got   
squished together. They laughed."I'm James Potter." the messy black haired   
boy said, and he tried to jam the other boy in the elbow, but he didn't have   
much room. The other boy, who was admiring Ginny's long red hair, snapped   
out of it. "Oh, sorry. I'm Sirius Black." He said, his voice seemed a bit far off.   
Remus looked at Ginny and asked, "Well, you know our names. What is yours?"   
the other boys nodded at Remus' question. "I'm..Virginia..Crossworthy." Ginny said.  
She knew she couldn't use her real name, but she knew she could use her   
first name. "Well Virginia.." "Ginny." corrected Ginny. "Okay, Ginny. Are we  
allowed to sit with you?" "Of course!" She smiled.  
  
  
A/N: Sorta short, but this is a small section of the story that is important.  
No flaming, just R/R if you liked it. ~G.R 


End file.
